winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trix Trainees
The Trix Trainees (or the IMPS) is a coven made up of four Cloud Tower witches and is one of the main antagonists of the Sylph Squad fan series. These four witches strive to be like the Trix, whom they idolize greatly and believe them to be the most powerful witches in the Magic Dimension. Though they aspire to become as powerful and as infamous as the Trix, the witches later try to become known as their own group, rather than as a group of "Trix wannabes." Members Core Members/Inner Circle The Inner Circle is made up of the four witches who originally joined and stayed with the group from the beginning. If a witch proves herself to be an essential addition to the coven, then she will be accepted as a core member. * Titania – the self-appointed leader of the group with the magic to bend titanium to her will. She initially went under the pseudonym "Seiran" in order to avoid the impossible expectations that come with her real name. Due to this, Titania holds a large amount of hatred and possible jealousy towards fairies, especially towards an old friend of hers. She considers herself to be the most powerful and power-hungry of the group and is Plytna's cousin. * Plytna – 'Titania's cousin who has the magical ability to bend platinum to her will. She holds a common hatred of fairies with her cousin, especially for their old childhood friend. Plytna is probably the most laidback one in the group and admits to not even admiring the Trix as much as her friends do. She also has a strange fascination with encasing creatures in liquid platinum or turning them into platinum statues. * '''Isenna – '''the more sinister and creepy member of the group, Isenna has the magical ability to control insects (and arachnids) to do her bidding. Sent to Cloud Tower to protect the insects on her home realm, Isenna is known throughout the school as being overly creepy and unsettling to be around. Titania even admits that she would have been the group's leader if she did not turn down the role. She is Marah's best friend. * '''Marah – '''the most outgoing and sociable of the group's core members, Marah possesses the magical ability to control diseases and illnesses. Due to how outgoing and positive she is, Marah often gets mistaken as a fairy whenever she gets the chance to explore Magix, however, she is fully capable of being just as ruthless as any witch. Even though she is often encouraged to use her powers for good, Marah wishes to do the opposite: see how far her diseases can go by strengthening them, crossing them with other diseases (known and unknown) and subjecting people to them. She is Isenna's best friend. Honorary Members Those considered to be "honorary members" of the IMPS are those that happen to be close enough to any of the Inner Circle members; be they fellow classmates, old friends or even siblings that show interest in helping them in their goals. However, a majority of the time, those considered as "honorary members" are not even aware that they have been placed as part of the group, like in the case of Titania's old friend. * [[Carol|'Carol]]' –' Coming Soon... Trivia * The name Trix Trainees did not originally come from any of the girls. Instead, more and more people started referring to them as that name because of how hard they try to be like the Trix. * The name that the girls personally go by, the IMPS, is a combination of each girl's first initial: 'I'senna, 'M'arah, 'P'lytna and 'S'eiran(Titania). * Marah is the only member whose origins are unknown. * Titania is the only member to have been held back a year in school. * Unlike most witch covens, the Trix Trainees are open to having other witches join and leave the group whenever they please, so long as the core members/inner circle stays together. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Enemies Category:Witches Category:Witch Enemies Category:Trix Trainees